A number of alkaloids of diverse structural type and classification have demonstrated profound physiological activity, for example, as anti-tumor, anti-leukemic, anti-malarial, or anti-bacterial agents. We are currently investigating the utility of nitorones as key intermediates in the synthesis of a variety of structural types, concentrating especially on those aldaloids having useful physiological activity. Efforts are being made to adapt the nitrone-based approach to the synthesis of certain tropane, Senecio, quinolizidine, indolizidine, and pyridine alkaloids. We will explore certain uncharted areas of nitrone chemistry which promise to aid us in achieving our synthetic objectives.